Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-6+4z)+5(2z+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-6+4z}{)} + 5(2z+5) $ $ {48-32z} + 5(2z+5) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ 48-32z + {5(}\gray{2z+5}{)} $ $ 48-32z + {10z+25} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32z + 10z} + {48 + 25}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-22z} + {48 + 25}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-22z} + {73}$ The simplified expression is $-22z+73$